The disclosures herein relate generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to combining multiple integrated circuit chips in a multi-chip module.
Multi-chip modules (MCMs) combine several integrated circuit chips or dies in a common assembly. MCMs may offer significant advantages in system performance. For example, MCMs may consolidate many high performance chips in a small form factor with shorter interconnects that run at higher speeds than standard monolithic single chip modules (SCMs). MCMs offer higher interconnect density and greater bandwidth than typical single chip modules (SCMs) and printed circuit boards will allow. MCMs may also facilitate more cost-effective thermal management by consolidating thermal dissipation requirements in a single location and then employing a highly efficient cooling solution such as a cold plate and/or water cooling that may not be economically feasible with SCMs dispersed on a system motherboard or system planar.